


A priest and a monk walk into a bar

by andmydog



Category: Saiyuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andmydog/pseuds/andmydog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel quotes from the King James Bible, and Sanzo quotes from various sutras and lectures. This was just an exercise in comparative theology: don't look for much of a plot here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A priest and a monk walk into a bar

Hazel waved aside the offer of a drink, and settled into his seat. "We do not drink wine, because our forefather Jonadab son of Recab gave us this command: 'Neither you nor your descendants must ever drink wine.' "

Sanzo smirked. "All of you should receive various kinds of food and drink as if you were taking medicine. Whether they be good or bad, do not take more or less of them, but use them to cure hunger and thirst and to maintain the body."

" 'Medicine'?" Hazel glanced over at Goku, who was snoring deafeningly amidst a pile of dirty dishes. Sanzo shrugged.

"I am like a good doctor who understands illnesses and prescribes medicine. Whether it is taken or not is not the responsibility of the doctor."

"Perhaps your way is not for everyone, Sanzo-han. Do not be unequally yoked together with unbelievers. For what fellowship has righteousness with lawlessness? And what communion has light with darkness? Therefore 'Come out from among them and be separate,' says the Lord. 'Do not touch what is unclean, and I will receive you.' "

"In practicing charity, followers of the Bodhisattvas should treat friend and foe alike, with the same degree of love, without malice whatsoever nor repugnant feeling towards the wicked persons. They can't help being morons."

" 'But if we hope for that we see not, then do we with patience wait for it'? Very wise."

"One who is able to practice patience can be called a great person who has strength." Sanzo lit another cigarette and leaned back in his chair. Hazel frowned.

"The Lord is my strength and my song; he has become my salvation. He is my God, and I will praise him, my father's God, and I will exalt him."

Another deep drag. "You should know that flattery is only deceit, so for people who have entered the Way, it has no use."

"We are not trying to please men but God, who tests our hearts. You know we never used flattery, nor did we put on a mask to cover up greed – God is our witness."

Gojyo slid lower in his chair, spilling his beer as he drunkenly nuzzled Hakkai's shoulder. Hakkai smiled gently and whispered into Gojyo's ear, then carefully helped the redhead to his feet. Hazel watched the two men stumble their way out of the bar toward the back stairs.

"You shall not lie with a man as with a woman. It is an abomination." Sanzo ground out his cigarette and glared at Hazel as he lit another.

"Excessive desire begets suffering. Hold _nothing_." Hazel grinned.

" 'Let he who is without sin...?' Indeed."


End file.
